Stupid Sexy
by cosmical
Summary: Chad always adored Sonny's hair, we knew that in season one. But what did the producers not show us? And how does Chad feel about Sonny's new hair. Takes place before Walk A Mile In My Pants. Chad POV. Funny little one-shot, R&R. Rated T for language.


**_Hello people! This story takes place before Walk A Mile In My Pants. I like to focus on this stuff from Chad's point of view and write about what the producers didn't show us. R&R, it's only my second FF so be nice if you even review it :D_**

* * *

_"If I wanna think that you have pretty hair, I will."_

I'm such a, pardon my french, fucking sucker for that girl. Stupid Sonny. Stupid hair. _Stupid cute_.

Her hair is one of the most radiant things about her. I first noticed it during our little musical chairs scenario when she "hurt" herself and fell on the floor. Then, it was long and auburn, as striking as the sun. There was something about her that lured me to her like an enticing game. I noticed it again when we were at the park building dog-houses.

"We should hangout sometime."

She never really took me up on that offer. Pfft, of course, I never really wanted her too. But then her hair was still auburn-brown, and it was wavy and adorable.

I noticed it again during her audition for my movie. At that time, it was curled perfectly and brown. That day, I ended up telling her I loved it. I'm a fucking idiot for doing that. But she loves my eyes, so I guess it's okay. Everyone loves my eyes. It's one of my dazzling features.

Anyway, I noticed it again when I was guest starring on that, for lack of a better word, show. It was lighter shade of brown and very curly. You could tell they weren't natural curls but it still looked... pretty. She was moving along from cute to pretty and so on.

I noticed it once more during Gilroy's fucking show. That guy is a dick. Sonny's hair was a dark brown and straight and it looking ravishing. I had such an urge to tell her that when we were backstage. Oh, when we were backstage- but that's a story for another time.

Sonny Munroe was constantly dying and cutting her hair, but after our summer vacation, I returned unprepared to see...her. On the first day back I ran into her in the _So Random!_ hallway. And no, I wasn't looking for her! Pfft, I didn't even miss her for the past two months...ha, ha, ha...

So anyway, Sonny and the little random were talking in the hallway. I didn't know it was Sonny obviously.

"Hey randoms, where's Sonny at?" I asked rudely, interrupting their conversation. Sonny and the little one turned around.

"I'm right here," she said skeptically. My jaw dropped. Little innocent Sonny, the cute little girl that I always considered pretty or adorable looked... hot.

"Chad?" she asked, waving her hand around my face.

"Ew, I'm leaving," the little one said, and she quickly ran off.

I couldn't help but gape at Sonny. Her hair had always been a shade of brown but I wasn't prepared for this.

"So um...new hair?" I asked this strange new Sonny.

"Yeah!" she cried, flashing her bright toothy grin. Okay, maybe it was the same Sonny with the same personality and smile that could brighten up a room- wait, what? No, I didn't think that!

"You like?" she asked and flipped the luscious black curls behind her shoulder.

I wanted to tell her that I really did like it, but of course that would ruin my image.

"Nothing can beat CDC's," I said arrogantly. Sonny's huge smile dropped.

"I can see your ego hasn't shrunk over the past two months. And to think I was excited to see you," she sighed, "such a lost cause."

I frowned. She was excited to see me? Well, who wouldn't be?

"Well I should let you know I was excited to see you as well," I said truthfully. Her smile grew again.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't have any losers to make fun of this whole summer," I replied with a smug grin. My goal was to get her annoyed and exasperated, but instead she just gave me a look and came close to my face, probably four inches apart.

"You're an ass."

And then she ruffled my hair, knowing I hate that. She smirked and walked off with a flip of her hair. _Whoa_. That was unexpected. Instead of making her mad, I actually just increased my physical attraction to her. That could not be good.

Stupid sexy.


End file.
